The invention pertains to an apparatus that extends the habitat of aquatic life above the surface of a body of water. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device that functions as a device for viewing aquatic animals above the surface of a body of water, when used in combination with aquariums, water gardens or the like.
Aquariums and water gardens have long been known as habitats for aquatic life. The presence of these miniature aquatic environments is often used as a way to enhance the environment in which they are placed. In addition to their decorative role, aquariums and water gardens also act as sanctuaries and instructional tools in the observation of aquatic ecology.
Fish bridges, swimways or other types of aquarium extensions employing a partial vacuum to hold a volume of water above the surface of an aquarium are known. These extensions provide aquarium enthusiasts with the means to expand the habitat available to their aquatic animals and may also be used as a water-filled link between two or more separate aquaria. Once in place these aquarium extensions use a partial vacuum to defy the water line, retaining a given volume of water indefinitely. As long as the entrance to the bridge or swimway remains below the surface of the water in the underlying aquarium, and the extension maintains the integrity of the partial vacuum, there is no change in the water level inside the aquarium extension.
Examples of bridge assemblies and other aquarium extensions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,123 (Hendrickson); U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,715 (Gibson Jr.); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,417 (Bringman). While these patents disclose the concept of an aquarium extension above the surface of an aquarium, none of them offer a method by which the water level inside the extension attachments is quickly and easily controlled by a user. As exemplified by the above patents, the prior art discloses only manual methods for changing the water volume in an extension attachment, typically involving the manual elimination of the vacuum by the user, after which the entire extension attachment must be submerged in the underlying aquarium or other body of water to regain the partial vacuum. Due to the necessity of manually filling or emptying an extension, the resulting size and number of extensions used is limited, thereby curtailing applications of aquarium extensions in anything other than small home aquariums.
In addition, existing aquarium extensions make no effort to attract aquatic life directly into the extension structure where the aquatic animals are easily observed by people. Instead, existing aquarium extensions rely on the animals to move into or through the structure by chance, limiting use of the extended habitat as a primary observation platform.
Briefly stated, an aquatic extension device employs a partial vacuum created by means for reversibly changing the water level inside a clear dome or other structure located above the surface of a pool, pond, or stream bed. The invention extends the aquatic habitat available to fish and other aquatic animals, turning the hollow above-water structure into an aquatic extension device for the observation of aquatic animals. These aquatic animals, typically fish, present inside an underlying aquarium, pool or larger body of water, become easily observable for a person standing outside the pool or on a nearby shore. An individual device can be used alone or with other similar aquatic habitat extensions that can be varied in terms of size, shape, opaqueness, and the degree to which they are filled with water.
The water level present inside the aquatic extension can be manipulated to completely or partially fill the hollow structure through the development of a partial vacuum drawing water in to take the place of air as it is evacuated. The partial vacuum is established through the placement of means for removing or adding air, such as, for example, a tube or evacuation line with one end located within the extension device to be evacuated and the other end attached to means capable of creating a partial vacuum, such as a vacuum pump. Optionally, a partial vacuum is created by mouth siphoning, wherein a person simply withdraws air from the hollow structure through a tube.
According to an embodiment, an aquatic habitat extension device for use in a body of water or an aquarium includes a transparent hollow habitat structure, wherein the structure includes a lower portion and an upper portion, the lower portion has an opening therein defined by a rim, the opening is oriented downward and below a surface of the body of water, and the opening is effective to permit entrance of aquatic animals. The embodiment also includes at least one support means for receiving the rim of the lower portion of the transparent habitat structure, such that the rim of the transparent habitat structure is supported above the bottom of the body of water or aquarium, and the rim is below the surface of the body of water.
To increase the occasions when fish or other aquatic animals enter an aquatic habitat extension device, a feed delivery system delivers feed through the entryway and releases it so that it floats up to an air pocket trapped in the upper portion of an aquatic habitat extension device. The delivery system employs a feeding mechanism that releases feed into the transparent habitat structure. The feeding mechanism is delivered to the habitat either through the use of a feeding pole or feeding platform.
According to an embodiment, a feeding apparatus for an aquatic habitat extension device includes an elongated shaft having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said distal end is attached to feeding means that can be placed in an open or closed position by a user of the feeding apparatus, wherein the feeding means is capable of containing a feed mixture, and wherein the feeding means has opening and closing means for allowing a user to open and close the feeding means.
According to an embodiment, a feeding apparatus for an aquatic habitat extension device includes an elongated shaft having a proximal end and a distal end, operatively connected to a feed chamber for containing a feed mixture, a feed chamber cover that can be placed in an open position or a closed position, hingeably attached to the feed chamber, securing means for maintaining the feed chamber cover in a closed position until a user opens the feed chamber, opening means for opening the feed chamber, such that a feed mixture is released, and attaching means for attaching the feed chamber to the distal end of the elongated shaft.
According to an embodiment, a method of feeding aquatic animals includes the steps of providing a body of water with an aquatic habitat extension device, providing the body of water with aquatic animals, and delivering feed suitable for aquatic animals to the aquatic habitat extension device.
The aquatic habitat extension device itself is also be used in a decorative way to enhance the aesthetic qualities of water gardens, parks or other settings. Illuminating or tinting the habitat enhances the beauty of an aquarium, pond, water garden, or other body of water.